


The Visitor.

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Explicit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to school for his delayed seventh year and is surprised by an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is rated mostly for safety.

Harry jolted up his wand in his hand as he looked around his bed for what had woke him up.

"Lumos," he whispered when he couldn't see anything. A figure was lit up by the light coming out of his wand. It was Ginny and suddenly his pants tightened unexpectedly as Ginny was wearing something very revealing, a white negligee.

"G-Ginny what are you doing here this late at n-night?" Harry stammered out unsure how to handle the situation. Ginny sauntered closer to the bed in a way that was making his pants even more uncomfortable.

"I think the rules on the castle are antiquated. They still assume that girls are paragons of virtue and innocence and maybe it was that way in the past but-" she stopped when she reached the edge of his bed and her eyes focused on his own. "But I think that women can be just as forward as men don't you?" Harry swallowed dryly at her implication.

Ginny looked at him for a long moment before climbing on top of him and settling down with her legs on either side of his chest. For a long moment she didn't move her brown eyes staring into his own then she leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips when they broke apart she said.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said back amazed at the ginger-haired beauty sitting on top of him. His eyes widen further as Ginny raised her arms and slipped off what little clothing she had.


End file.
